


An Immortal's Sorrow

by Snabulous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snabulous/pseuds/Snabulous
Summary: Death does not often touch Elves. It is because of this that Legolas finds it the hardest to cope with Gandalf's passing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set immediately after the death of Gandalf the Grey in Moria. Elvish translations can be found in the end notes.

In the midnight darkness, Legolas saw visions of flame and shadow, and of falling and death. Most of his companions slept, keeping their own sorrow to themselves, but Aragorn was awake, looking at the elf from a small distance and smoking the very last of his pipeweed. Legolas found the air around him hard to swallow. It was all he could do to not choke on his own breaths.

When his weed was gone, Aragorn said quietly, slowly, as not to wake the others, "I know of what you think. I know it should affect you greatly, even more than the others."

Legolas did not look up. "I have lived a long time. Death does not touch me. I had forgotten how easily it touches others."

Softly, the man let out a breath, stood, moved closer to Legolas. He reached out gently, his hand touched his friend's shoulder. "(1)Ta uuma tyela sinome."

Legolas's eyes were muted and half-lidded with heartache. They glanced up, met the other pair, then flicked away. "(2)Ta uuma tyava tanya men."

Aragorn carefully, deliberately raised his hand to the other's cheek. "Legolas," he said, almost in a murmur, "(3)Lye nyeera sii', nan' ta naa ila ten'oio."

The quiet elf put his pale hand over Aragorn's. He removed it from his cheekbone, but he did not drop it. Instead, he held it lightly. His throat was constricting, making it difficult to breathe.

Aragorn knelt and smiled. "You are strong, Legolas." Their eyes met again. Legolas remained still, but looked away. He would certainly have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The following are the loose translations of the Elvish used in this story:  
> (1) It does not end here.  
> (2) It does not feel that way.  
> (3)We grieve now, but it is not forever.
> 
> As I am not fluent in Elvish, these translations may not be accurate. I did my best with the resources I thought were reliable, but it may still not be the best. If you are more qualified than I, then please, if you would, let me know how to change it to be more accurate.
> 
> Elvish language resources:  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/com2elv.htm#f
> 
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/grammar.htm


End file.
